deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Baldi vs Freddy
|-|ROLVeBloxxer= Baldi vs Freddy is a What-If? Death Battle. It stars the antagonists Baldi of Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning and Freddy Fazbear of Five Nights at Freddy's in a battle of horror indie game characters. Description Innocent looking indie games... now horror games! And these two titular antagonists are all about jump scaring you if you don't watch out! Introduction (*Insert: Wiz & Boomstick - Yates *) Wiz: Some places look innocent. They entertain kids, help them, and the like. Boomstick: Yeah. Some look too innocent. That's gonna be a big problem once you find out about these two's darkest secrets! Wiz: Baldi, the professor of Here School. Boomstick: And Freddy Fazbear, the mascot of Fazbear Entertainment. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Baldi Boomstick: School... the one place I'll never miss. Wiz: Welcome to Here School; home of some of the strangest students and staff you'll ever encounter. Boomstick: But out of them all... Professor Baldi is the only one that's gonna be teaching you some subjects like math! Only math for some reason... Baldi: Oh. Hi! Welcome to my schoolhouse. Wiz: Initially; Baldi will appear as an innocent teacher giving you math questions and quizes. But in one of his notebooks; one of his questions is impossible to answer. Boomstick: Once you inevitably get that question wrong, you'll realize Baldi's not only good at teaching math; he'll also teach you how to die! Baldi is shown slapping his ruler Freddy Fazbear Wiz: Welcome to Fazbear Entertainment; the craze of the 1980s. Pizzerias and fun times were the craze of the era... and so were singing animatronics. Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set; let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!!! Fight Results Conclusion Polls Who are you rooting/betting for? Rooting and betting Baldi Rooting and betting Freddy Rooting Baldi, betting Freddy Rooting Freddy, betting Baldi |-| Bob6114= Baldi vs Freddy (bloxxer) -v3-.png|ROLVeBloxxer V1 Baldi vs Freddy (bloxxer) -v2-.png|ROLVeBloxxer V2 Baldi vs Freddy (bloxxer).png|ROLVeBloxxer V3 FreddyVBaldi.png|Sebastian pereira90 Baldi V Freddy.PNG|Gogeta46power What-if Death Battle Freddy Fazbear vs. Baldi.jpg|Venage237 Freddy vs Baldi.jpg|Oofman789 Description They were innocent once, helping kids, and now they are evil and scary, killing their victims via a jumpscare, are going to fight. Interlude Wiz: Two were innocent at first, they were helping kids, and now they've changed. Boomstick: This is actually interesting, although I'm annoyed that Baldi is back once again. Wiz: They are killers, they kill their victims via a jumpscare. Baldi, the math teacher and only teacher in Here School. Boomstick: And Freddy Fazbear, the bear animatronic at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a... Death Battle. Category:ROLVeBloxxer Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning Category:"Baldi's Basics vs Five Nights at Freddy's" themed Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Bob6114 Category:Bob6114/Halloween7's Season 5 Category:Season Finale